Servo e Mestre
by Neko Lolita
Summary: Mori esconde seus sentimentos e espera que seu Mestre nunca os perceba. Mas será que ele esconde tão bem assim? LEMON REESCRITA HONEYXMORI SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.


Título: Servo e Mestre

Autor: Neko Lolita

Categoria: Yaoi Lemon (SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA)

-smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm-

Honey sempre foi o mais criança do grupo, apesar de ser o mais velho. As meninas sempre o achavam fofo e gostavam de agarrá-lo, apertá-lo e mimá-lo como se faz com uma criança. Estava sempre brincando, agarrado com aquele coelhinho e encantando a todos. E novamente, o loirinho estava rodeado de garotas.

Tudo bem que esse era seu trabalho, mas eu não consigo deixar de sentir uma pontada toda vez que era deixado de lado para que ele pudesse dar atenção a elas.

Então eu aguardava. Porque eu sabia que no final das contas, mesmo sentindo ciúmes, ele precisaria de mim. Faria uma ceninha de criança e imploraria por socorro. Então eu poderia segurá-lo em meus braços de novo.

Claro, não de verdade, como eu gostaria, mas pelo menos podia abraçá-lo. Afinal, era apenas um servo. Seu servo. Mesmo que minha família não servisse mais a dele, ainda me sinto na obrigação, e faria até o fim... mesmo não podendo confessar meus sentimentos, tenho o consolo de sua companhia e de seus abraços.

Adoro seus cabelos loiros e seus grandes olhos inocentes. Quase derreto por dentro da minha máscara fria e profissional toda vez que ele vem sorrindo e me abraça pela cintura.

Nem sei quando aconteceu. Um dia olhei pro lado e lá estava ele, quase na altura do meu ombro! Ainda era meio baixo para um menino da sua idade, mas já não escalava mais meu tronco, não precisava. Agora olhava nos meus olhos com mais facilidade, me deixando nervoso e tinha que esconder meu rubor que crescia toda vez que me olhava mais intensamente.

Mas nada disso se compara a nova mania de dormir em meu colo toda tarde. Sentava e se ajeitava em minhas pernas, encostando a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço. Quase não aguentava nessas horas, tinha vontade de apertá-lo, minha respiração ficando um pouco alterada. E a respiração no meu pescoço não ajudava, tinha que disfarçar o volume da calça quando ele acordava. Precisava fazer algo quanto a isso antes que ele acabasse percebendo.

- Mori-chan! Está triste com alguma coisa?

Sua voz chegou até mim de perto. Estava parado ao meu lado a não sei quanto tempo, deveria estar me observando enquanto eu divagava sobre ele. Sua cabeça deitada um pouco de lado, como se fizesse uma pergunta muda, o rostinho lindo um pouco franzido de preocupação.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído. Estou bem.

O não mais tão pequeno Honey sorriu.

- Eu e as meninas estávamos lembrando de nossas infâncias. Perguntaram o que eu mais gostava quando eu era pequeno e lembrei de quando você dormia na minha casa e brincávamos de cowboy e cavalinho! Senti saudades. Quero que venha dormir na minha casa hoje, como quando éramos crianças, você vem?

- Como quiser...

- Que bom! A cozinheira fez doces maravilhosos essa manhã, quero que experimente. – disse dando um sorriso travesso que passou despercebido para Takashi – Tabém quero brincar de guerra de travesseiro! – gritou feliz como uma criança, jogando os braços pra cima e fazendo gestos fofos, para a alegria das meninas que os observavam em volta.

- Como quiser...

Chegamos na casa do lindo loiro e ele me fez experimentar cada doce que sua cozinheira havia preparado, inclusive os de licores. Sou um pouco fraco para bebida, então fiquei com um pouco de calor depois de ser forçado a comer alguns.

O loirinho comeu o dobro e ainda teve forças para me vencer numa guerra de travesseiros. Se jogou várias vezes em cima de mim no meio da bagunça, se esfregando inocentemente no meu corpo e me deixando louco. Mas não aguentou por muito tempo, dormindo que nem um bebê em sua cama.

Me dirigi para o quarto de hóspedes, um pouco cansado. Aquele menino sabia mesmo deixar alguém exausto.

Coloquei minhas calças do pijama, deixando a camisa na cadeira, tinha ficado com mais calor, depois da doce tortura daquele loiro.

Estava quase dormindo quando um barulho vindo da porta interrompe meu sono. Me levantei e dei de cara com um Mitsukuni de olhos marejados e grandes olhando para mim.

Continua...


End file.
